Making the digital City – the early shaping of urban Internet Space
Aurigi, Alessandro: Making the digital City – the early shaping of urban Internet Space; Ashgate, UK Hampshire: 2005 Inhalt: A.Aurigi beschäftigt sich mit dem Verhältnis von ICT und Stadtentwicklung in den 90ern, die Rolle von ICT in Regeneration Policies, Initiativen mit Fokus auf `digital cities`, `city networks` als elektronisches Layer die zur Information, Service und Partizipation in europäischen Städten aufgebaut wurden. Background: Aus dem bisherigen Lesen scheinen zwei Punkte interessant: zum einen legt er in Part 1, Kapitel 1+2 kurz die Entwicklung des Internets Zusammenhang mit ICT, Stadt und Gesellschaft dar und diskutiert vier zentrale Ansätze die in Zuge der Verbreitung des Internets populär geworden; zum anderen stellt er in Part 1 Kapitel 3 anregende Parallelen zur Entwicklung von` digital cities` und städtischen Entwicklungen her, die auch bezgl. anderer Anwendungen von Interesse sind. (Das Part über die Untersuchung von Fallbsp. hab ich erstmal weggelassen, wollte aber noch das Fazit lesen…). Entwicklung Internet, Stadt, Gesellschaft in den 90ern In den 90ern kam es zu einer Verlagerung der `Internettechnologie` von zentralen akademischen Netzwerken zu globalen, multi purpose Informationsnetz, welche von wissenschaftlichen Kommentatoren als Informationsrevolution bezeichnet wurde, z.B. Cairncross: Death of Distance 1998aus einer eher wirtschaftlichen oder Jencks: What is Postmodernism? Aus einer eher architektur-historischen Betrachterperspektive. Städten werde innerhalb dessen eine zentrale Position zu geschrieben, durch Einwirkungen von ICT auf räumliche und sozio-ökonomische Beziehungen, Verhältnisse. Es schien zudem die Möglichkeit zu geben, das Internet für eine „regeneration of urban environment“ zu nutzen (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 4). Er stellt mehrmals heraus, dass empirische Untersuchungen in diesem Feld, insbesondere über `Digital City Pheneomen` rar (gewesen) seien und Deutungsansätze auf vielen Spekulationen beruhe (vgl. z.B. Aurigi 2005: 5, 25). Parallel dazu starteten vor allem Media und Zeitungen Metaphern wie „digital city“, „cybercity“ zu benutzen um Internet (-amwendungen / -phänomene) zu beschreiben (oft unklar, ungenau definiert). Mit `digital City` wurden/werden `web based information systems und `virtual communities` assoziiert. Dieses unterteilt er in `grounded` und `non-grounded`: Erstere hätten ihren Ausgangspunkt in eine physischen Raum, würden eingesetzt um einen Ort, eine Region sichtbar zu machen, das Internet dazu nutzen um Lebensbedingungen an einem bestimmten physischen Ort zu verbessern. Letztere würden demnach in keiner Beziehung zu einem physischen Ort, seiner Kultur stehen (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 39-40). (Unterscheidung auf der einen sinnvoll, auf der anderen: Kontext immer von Bedeutung, also Anwendungen etc. können nie total kulturunabhängig) Traditionelle Raum-, Stadtmetaphern – so Aurigi, würden zur Identitätsstiftung genutzt werden und sollten die Kundenfreundlichkeit erhöhen, darüber hinaus gäbe es online- communities, die Strukturen von Städten zum Aufbau ihrer Sites, ihres Projektes nutzen würden (vgl.Aurigi 2005: 33ff). Die Nutzung städtischer Metaphern sei aus verschiedene Gründen schwierig, u.a. verweist er auch auf den Diskurs in Planung, Architektur, Soziologie über die Krise der Identität von Städten und Ungewissheiten von Angemessenheit von Planungsstrategien, -instrumenten (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 8). Hierzu nennt er einige Entwicklungen mit denen man Städten konfrontiert sei: *Fragmentation, tensions (socio-economic, spatial) *Global-local *Crisis of public urban spaces (turned into lucrative areas, reflecting interests of private capital, security issues etc) *Crisis of visability ( missing connection that make sense of forms, highly controlled and commodified spaces tend to marginalize other spaces) *Fall of the modernist ideals of rational management of space (findet er aber gut, Perspektiven würden fehlen?) (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 8-17). (whats about deindustrialisation? demographic changes etc? vielleicht überlesen?) Vier Ansätze ICT, Stadt und Gesellschaftsdynamiken zu deuten: 1.) techno determinists utopia: Cyberspace, als alternative Welt, als endlose Möglichkeit für jeden und alles, als „an instrument to overcome all problems of communication and fragmentation –both social and physical – that affect contemporary cities” (Aurigi 2005: 18) “The replacement or the improvement of the reality” as a “great vision within these discourse” (Aurigi 2005: 18ff), Vertreter: eine Mischung aus Vertreter `Cyberspace Philosophy` z.B. Michael Benedikt, Michael Odgen? und `technology commercials` wie Bill Gates. interessante Zitate z.B: “Parallel universe, new universe … global traffic of data and knowledge, facts and lies, entertainment and human agency take on form with tens of million of voices and twice as many eyes in a silent, invisible concert … accessed to any computer capable of into network, a place, one place, multidimensional, endless, everywhere, nowhere, a place where nothing is forgotten and yet everthing change […” (Odgen 1994: 715 in Aurigi 2005: 18ff) “Architecture shift from the continouse city to a structure of relationships, connections and association” (Benedikt 1999: 249 in Aurigi 2005: 18ff) “Cyberspace is architecture, Cyberspace has an architecture; and Cyberspace contains architecture” (Benedikt 1999: 226 in Aurigi 2005: 18ff) Kritik: deterministischer Ansatz, Technik nicht von sich heraus aus gut etc. 2.) techno determinist dystopia: dramatische Konsequenzen für den physischen Raum und Gesellschaft durch Telematik und Cyberspace werden befürchtet, vorhergesehen. Vertreten u.a. durch: Cyberpunk als literarische und kulturelle Bewegung, in Filmen und Büchern wird ein Bild von zukünftiger Gesellschaft beschrieben: Verstärkung aktueller gesellschaftlicher Prozesse der Fragmentierung; die Macht befindet sich in der Hand von großen Unternehmenskomplexen, Cyberspace als separierte Domain, Outlaws und Hacker die Widerstand leisten; Menschen können nur lernen zu überleben, sich anzupassen oder ICT auszubeuten, aber das Drama sei schon abzusehe. Oder auch Paul Virilio: abolition, annihilation instead of empowerment of space and time, disappearance of individual agency etc. Kritik u.a: negativ deterministisch; es gehe überwiegend nur um die Auswirkungen von ICT (Anwendungen etc.), nicht aber darum, dass Gesellschaft auch Einfluss haben kann 3.) Cyber-capitalism, political economist: stehe vor allem in einer historisch-marxistischen Tradition; Fokus auf Macro-Perspektive/Strukturen: ~ attention on the ways in which capitalism is changing, upgrading itself to new condition basically: bosting and exploiding inequalities and upgrading the control society (Aurigi 2005: 23ff). Vertreter u.a. Castells 1985? Kritik: “they do not leave chances for local actors to affect these developments” (Aurigi 2005: 25). (das sagen auch: Graham, Marvin 1996) 4.) social production/shaping of ICT (siehe: Methoden); weiter hinter im Text beschreibt er auch folgenden Wandel: “from shaping urban cyberspace as mere electron territory to relation to physical counterpart” (Aurigi 2005: 32f) Methoden:' ' Er geht davon aus, dass ICT nicht nur ein technisches Produkt seinen, sondern vielmehr sozial konstruiert und lokale Akteure (Firmen, Politik etc.) `public Cyberspace` (~digital cities) sowie die Konsequenzen für Städte mit formen könnten. Hierzu stellt er einen Forschungsansatz vor, der sich SCOT (Social Construction of Technology) nennt und auf akteursbasierte (ANT), kontextualisisierende Herangehensweisen basiert (er bezieht sich auf: Wiebe Bijker and Trevor Pinch). Technik beeinflusse Gesellschaft, Politik urbanes Leben, sei aber gleichzeitig durch Gesellschaft beeinflusst. Soziale Dynamiken spielten hierbei eine wichtige Rolle bei der Technikentwicklung, so würden Technologische Innovationen innerhalb/durch Konflikten, Unterschieden und Widerständen entstehen (Die Theorie ist wird nicht unkritisch betrachtet – welche wird das schon;) – u.a. weil von wichtigen sozialen Gruppen ausgegangen werden soll, aber die Frage ist, wer sagt wer die sind und welche Funktion/Rollen sie einnehmen) Auguri stellt auch heraus (kann auch sein, dass er hier Bijker´s Ansätze referiert), dass unterschiedliche Herangehensweisen, Arten zu Probleme zu sehen und zu interpretieren zu verschiedenartig wahrgenommen Probleme und zu verschiedenen Lösungsansätzen führt (vgl. Aurigi 2005, Kapitel). Kommerzialisierung, Privatisierung: Aurigi beschreibt Parallelen zwischen urbanen digitalen und analogen Raum: ....das Internet ist nicht mehr nur zunehmend als Ziel von Werbung gilt sondern auch eine Plattform darstellt ueber die kommerzielle Waren und Dienstleistungen verkauft werden. Auch Dienstleitungen von z.B. Webdesignfirmen und Waren (wie Hardwaregereate) die die Partizipation von Unternehmen, Einzelpersonen usw. in einer digitalen Gesellschaft ermoeglichen stellen einen wachsenden Markt dar, wobei der Einfluss des privaten Sektors stetig zunehme, z.B. auch im Bereich der Softwareentwicklung. Dieses seien nicht grundlegend negativ zu bewerten, jedoch bestehe die Gefahr, dass bestimmte Beduerfnisse dabei unter den Tisch fallen (vgl. Aurigi 2005: 39-45). sonstiges: Statistiken Entwicklung Internet u.a.: Matrix Information und Directory Services (MIDS); www.isc.org (Intern. Software Consortium),